Le Pari
by elo28
Summary: Bella est invisible au lycée sauf lorsque les autres élèves souhaitent se moquer d'elle et de ses vêtements.  Edward est le plus populaire du lycée. Ils ne se connaissent de vue. Mais tout changeras lorsqu'Edward fera un pari.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors voilà je commences une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, sinon je posterais plus souvent avec cette histoire qu'avec l'autre._

_Et comme me la suggérait chouchoumag, je cherche une bêta, alors si vous voulez bien._

_Sinon désolé pour l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux mais bon._

_PS: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouais avec._

_Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_**Le Pari**_

**Chapitre 1: Ma vie**

**PDV Bella**

Je détestais aller en cours, pour la même raison que tout le monde c'est-à-dire me lever tôt pour voir les profs et tous élèves stupides mais aussi on doit nous rendre toutes ces notes. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle les cours m'énerve c'est que je ne suis pas moi même et il y a Edward Cullen, un prétentieux qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et lui il couchait avec puis il l'a jeté comme on jette un papier de mouchoir sale. Il m'agaçait avec ses grands airs de richesse. Non mais c'est vrai quoi? Tout le monde était au courant que son père était le plus grand chirurgien du pays et sa mère une décoratrice très reconnu elle aussi. Et qu'il habitait dans une maison magnifique. En fait je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, je suis brune assez petite j'ai été adopté par Charlie Swan,le shérif de Forks, mais personne n'est au courant car on se ressemble, et mes vrais parents je ne les connais pas, et je ne souhaite pas les rencontrés, la seule que je sais d'eux c'est leur prénom et je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Sinon je vis à Forks depuis ma tendre enfance, Forks est dans la péninsule nord des États-Unis, si vous ne connaissez pas c'est normale, c'est un coin perdue de 2500 habitants ou tout le monde connait tout le monde. Ah enfin j'entends cette stupide sonnerie de mon lycée qui sonne la fin de mon cours de Maths. Je me dirigeais vers la cantine, c'est à ce moment que je vis mon amie Angela et son petit-ami, Ben à notre table habituel, les deux seuls personnes pour lesquels je venais en cours, je pris un plateau et mis une bouteille d'eau, puis une pomme et une salade, en passant à côté de moi Tanya, la petit ami du moment d'Edward Cullen la capitaine des pom-pom girl, me dit:

-Bella même en faisant un régime tu ne seras pas aussi magnifique que moi, ses copines et elle éclatèrent de rire.

Je ne dis rien et alla m'asseoir à ma table, je lui aurais bien répondu mais on m'avait dit de me faire discrète, Angela me sourit et Ben m'ignora, il me trouvait bizarre comme tout le monde cela doit avoir un rapport avec comment je m'habille par exemple aujourd'hui j'avais mis un sweat pour homme noir, un tee-shirt noir que personne ne verra, un jean bleu foncé trop large et des baskets. Je sais de l'extérieur on a l'impression d'avoir affaire a une gothique ou une fille mal dans sa peau mais en fait pas du tout à la base chez moi je suis ce qu'il y a de plus heureux possible, en plus je suis hyper-active mais ça ne se voit pas. Comme d'habitude Ben et Angela discutais sans faire attention à moi, quand Angela fit les grands yeux, je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Edward Cullen te regarde, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et?

-Et c'est la première fois qu'il te regarde.

-T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qu'il regarde, elle jeta un regard par-dessous mon épaule.

-Non, Bella c'est bien toi.

Je me retournais et en effet il me regardais avec ce regard qu'il avait avec les autres femmes, avant de les attirer dans son lit. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent il détourna le regard. Je me levais en prenant mon plateau puis alla en cours de sciences nat., le seul cours que je pouvait supporter. Arrivés devant la porte je constatais qu'il y avait déjà des élèves dans la classe, en entrant je vis Edward Cullen à la place à côté de moi, qui était habituellement vide. Je fronçais les sourcils et allais m'asseoir, je pris mon cahier et y fis des dessins dessus. Je sentais son regard sur moi, jusqu'au moment ou il me dit:

-Salut!

_Je sais chapitre très court et sans grande importance mais c'est surtout pour présenter un peu les personnages et placer le décor. Et pour que vous compreniez bien le caractère de Bella._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Et s'il vous plaît laissez une rewiews, en cliquant sur le bouton vert en dessous._

_C'était ou pas? D'après vous qui sont les vrais parents de Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, voici la suite._

_Merci pour tout vos review et aussi un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mise en Story Alert._

_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthograhe. Mais je fais de mon mieux._

_PS: Les personages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que de jouer avec. _

…_..._

**Chapitre 2:L'accord**

**PDV Edward**

Je détestais les cours, pourquoi? Simplement car j'en ais marre de voir la tête de tout ces idiots d'élèves. Tout les jours je devais jouer à l'ami de tout le monde ce qui m'agaçait fortement, aucun n'était au courant que c'était moi le plus beau, le populaire et le plus riche de tous ou quoi? Oh, il m'énerve ce prof à parler sans jamais s'arrêter. En fait je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans, je suis au collège de Forks, la ville ou je vis, mon père est un chirurgien de renommé mondiale et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur connu dans tout le pays. Sinon pour me décrire je suis plus que magnifique, riche et arrogant, toutes les filles de ce collège on couchés avec moi. J'ai une sœur et un frère. Ma sœur s'appelle Alice, nous sommes jumeaux elle est petite, brune, yeux verts, magnifique et elle inspire la joie de vivre, elle sort avec Jasper Hale, il est grand, mince cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, il est tout le contraire d'Alice, il est calme. Mon frère s'appelle Emmett, il a 19 ans, physiquement il a la carrure d'un ours il a des yeux verts foncés, les yeux de mon père. C'est un pure gamin, toujours là pour faire des blagues et détendre l'atmosphère. Il sort avec Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper, elle grande, blonde, svelte, elle a les yeux bleus comme son frère, elle est très amicale même si quand on ne la connaît pas on dirait une personne froide, sans cœur alors que c'est tout le contraire. Ah enfin, ça sonne, je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire pris un plateau et alla m'asseoir à ma table avec toutes ces personnes que je détestais. Je m'assis en face de Jasper, je lui sourit puis je vis arriver Tanya ma petite amie du moment comme j'aimais les appelais, ce soir nous coucherons ensemble puis après-demain je la plaquerais pour une autre. Elle s'arrêta à la table de ces intellos comment ils s'appelaient déjà, oh je sais plus. Bon passons. Elle vint vers moi suivie de toutes ces filles qui la collaient tout le temps. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis alla s'asseoir à la table des pom-pom girl. Éric, Tyler et Jazz' s'assirent, puis Mike arriva 5 minutes après, nous parlions de tout et de rien quand Mike me dit:

-Alors Eddy, ça te dirais un petit pari, je lui lançais un regard noir car tout le monde savait que je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Je réfléchissais et me rendis compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'on a avait pas fait un petit pari. On faisait souvent des paris sur la personne qui mettais le plus de filles dans son lit, la personne qui réussirait à mettre une prof dans son lit, etc...

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors le pari sera de couchais avec...

-Trop facile, il a déjà couchais avec tout les filles du bahut.

-Laisse-moi finir, et non et il n'a pas eu toutes les filles, il n'a pas eu Isabella Swan.

-C'est qui ça?

-Regarde derrière toi, je me retournais, tu vois la fille aux cheveux bruns longs, je hochais la tête, et ben c'est elle. Je la regardais, elle se retourna puis me regarda comme si je l'importunais, puis me retournais vers Mike et lui dit:

-J'accepte.

-Quoi, écoute Edward ça ne se fait pas cette fille n'est pas comme les autres elle est intelligente et elle à l'air gentille, en plus si Alice est au courant que moi je le suis alors elle va me tuer, et si elle le fait ne me parle plus.

-Alice ne sera pas au courant que tu étais au courant alors ne t'inquiète pas et pour la fille alors là je m'en fiche ça la changeras de d'habitude de s'éclater un peu.

-Mais, ça ne se fait pas.

-Désolé Jazz' mais j'accepte.

-OK, alors Éric t'es prêt tu écrit le pari.

Éric écrivit ce que lui dicta Mike puis Mike et moi signâmes, je me dit que ça allait être facile de la mettre dans mon lit, je pris mon plateau puis alla en cours de sciences nat. Je m'assis à côté de la place d'Isabella, il faudrait que ce soir je cherche des infos sur elle. Isabella arriva 1O minutes après moi, en entrant elle fit un temps d'arrêt, soupira puis s'avança vers sa table mis ses affaires sur la table sortit ses affaires de sciences puis commença à dessiner des dessins étrange sur son cahier, je regardais les dessins pour la plupart c'était un visage de femme, ou des cœurs transpercés par un flèche. Au bout d'un moment je lui dis:

-Salut, de ma vois la plus sensuelle, elle s'arrêta de dessiner puis leva la tête vers moi et me regarda bizarrement.

-Salut.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

-Je sais et moi bah c'est Bella.

-Je sais aussi.

-Classe.

Cela m'étonnais quelle me parlais alors que mes « amis » et moi nous nous moquions souvent d'elle. Le prof arriva puis elle fixa son regard sur le prof, pendant 5 minutes puis elle dessina.

-Je vais vous rendre les DS de la semaine dernière. Monsieur Cullen c'est mieux, je regardais ma copie et vis que j'avais un D. Bella comme d'habitude, il lui donna sa copie et je vis qu'elle avait A.

Je me demandais comment elle faisait car elle n'écrivait rien du cours et elle dessinais en plus le prof, l'appelais Bella.

-Bon maintenant je vais vous donner les groupes que j'ai fait pour la dissertation que vous devez faire par binômes que vous devrez me rendre dans 6 mois. Bien les groupes sont sur cette feuille, dit-il en agitant une feuille, vous la regarderez à la fin de l'heure. En face de chaque groupe vous avez les sujets.

Pendant tout ce temps, Bella avait écoutais le prof puis quand il reprit son cours elle recommença à dessiner le visage d'une femme et des cœurs transpercés. La cloche sonna je rangeais mes affaires, Bella les rangeais tellement lentement. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers le bureau de professeur: Edward Cullen- Isabella Swan

Le destin faisait tellement bien les choses. En face je vis qu'il était écrit « Qu'est-ce la vie? »

...

_La discussion entre les deux n'est pas terminé. _

_C'est bien, c'est nul?_

_Laissez-moi votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert en dessous._

_Merci de me lire._

_Bsx Bsx !_

_Ps: Pour cette histoire je poste tout les samedis. _

_Et pour « Notre Histoire », je poste le dimanche, normalement _

_=D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Pari**

**Chapitre 3: Mes soirées**

**PDV Bella**

Je rangeais mes affaires puis me levais, regardais la feuille qui était sur le bureau, et vis qu'il été écrit: Edward Cullen- Isabella Swan. Ah et merde, j'étais avec monsieur qui faisait le gentil d'un coup, je me promettais de chercher des informations sur Cullen. Et comme sujets c'était qu'est que c'était que la vie. Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase car j'avais sport, j'allais vers le profs puis lui montra une ordonnance du docteur pour me dispenser de sport, c'était écrit que je m'été foulais le cheville, ce qui était faux bien sûr. Il me dit d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc ce que je fis. Les autres arrivèrent et me regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Ils allèrent se changer. Une fois terminer Tanya vint vers moi avec ses « copines ». Elle me lança un regard plein de haine. Personnellement j'adorais ces magnifiques jambes, mais bon son physique était gâché par ce caractère horrible. Les deux heures passèrent d'une lenteur inimaginable. Je sortis du gymnase puis commença à me dirigeais vers ma voiture, une vieille Chevrolet que je détestais. Arrivais à ma voiture je vis Cullen adossait à celle-ci. Lorsqu'il me vis il me dit:

-Salut.

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Rien je voulais te parler de la dissertation qu'on devait rendre.

-Si tu veux je peux la faire toute seule si ça te dérange.

-Non c'est bon mais je me demandais si tu préfère aller chez moi ou chez toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Bah, pour la disert ou autre chose si tu veux. Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement celui-là.

-Je sais pas. Il s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur ma hanche puis m'approcha de lui. J'enlevais sa main me reculais puis le giflais.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Tu crois peur-être que parce que les autres filles cinglaient se jettent à tes pieds que tout le monde fera ça? Mais dans tes rêves mon coco, Pousse-toi, j'aimerais rentré chez moi, il se poussa. Je rentrais dans ma voiture puis lui dit, vas te faire foutre.

Je démarrais puis rentrer chez moi, je roulais très doucement, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivé sur place je vis avec soulagement que la voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était toujours pas là. Je descendis de la voiture entra dans la maison puis alla dans la cuisine me servit un verre de jus d'orange. Pris mon sac puis montais dans ma chambre et commença à faire mes leçons. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis la voiture de mon père se garais devant la maison, je me levais puis alla à la fenêtre et vis mon père sortir de la voiture avec une femme. Je pris mon Ipod et mis mes écouteurs et m'assis à mon bureau pour continuait mes devoirs. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était seulement 21 heures, alors je me replongeais dans mes cahiers. Le seul cours ou je n'avais pas besoin de réviser mes leçons était en sciences nat., j'avais des facilités dans cette matière, même sans écrire des cours j'avais que des A et des A+, donc pendant ces cours je dessinais sur mon cahier et je réfléchissais beaucoup... beaucoup trop. Au bout d'un moment je m'ennuyais alors pris mon Ipod puis descendis dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Je me fis une petite salade puis alla au salon, je m'assis sur le canapé et commença à réfléchir. Sur ce qui m'étais arrivé aujourd'hui en cours et le comportement étrange d'Edward. Pourquoi d'un coup il me parle? Je secouais la tête me levais montais les escaliers puis alla dans ma chambre prendre mes baskets et un sweat, puis sortis de chez moi pour aller courir il faisait déjà nuit mais j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et de toute façon mon père ne feras même pas attention au fait que j'étais sortis. Je courrais de plus en plus vite pour me vider la tête et au bout d'un moment le fait que j'avais cours demain me revint à la tête alors je fis un sprint jusqu'à chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre et regardais mon portable, je n'avais aucun message, puis je vis l'heure qu'il était, j'écarquillais les yeux. Je pris mon pyjama qui était un simple tee-shirt, puis alla dans la salle de bains, je pris une douche rapide puis alla me coucher.

...

Mon réveil sonna, j'avais une résistible envie de le balancer. Au il va se taire, je mis un coup dessus, et il se tut immédiatement. Je me levais, alla dans la salle de bains, fit une toilette rapide puis mis un vieux jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat pour homme.

Je descendis, pris un petit-déjeuner, des céréales mon père descendis dans la cuisine sans même me voir puis l'autre arriva aussi. Je mis mon bol dans l'évier puis pris mon sac dans la chambre, et mes clés. Montais dans cette vieille voiture qui n'avançait pas, le maximum je pense que ce serait 60 km/heure. Et après elle va éclater au moins Charlie est sûr que je ne dépasse pas les limites de vitesse. J'arrivais au lycée je vis la voiture de Cullen avec son propriétaire à côté. Je me garais le plus loin possible pour éviter qu'il viennes me parler. Une fois garais je sortis de ma voiture puis galérais à sortir de ma voiture.

_Alors c'est bien c'est nul? _

_Dites-moi, en cliquant sur le bouton en dessous._

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. _

_Et merci aussi à tout ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui m'ont mise en Alert Fiction._

_Bsx Bsx._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Elo28_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Pari**

**Chapitre 4: Qui es-tu?**

**PDV Edward**

Cette nuit j'avais décidé de me rapproché de Bella d'abord en amitié, hier lorsque je suis rentré chez moi j'ai cherché des informations sur elle. Et pour dire vrai je n'avais pas trouvé grand chose. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé c'était qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Mary Swan, elle était la fille de Charlie Swan, simple shérif de Forks et de Renée Dwyer, elle n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie et ses parents s'aimait à la folie. Ah oui j'ai failli oublié sa mère est morte il y a deux ans et la cause n'est pas précisé. Elle est née le 13 septembre 1993. Donc elle a 17 ans,son groupe préféré est Muse, son dossier scolaire est excellent, une vie assez monotone, quoi. Et oui c'est tout ce qu'il y été écrit, banale. Comparé à moi, j'avais l'air d'un délinquant. Vu que depuis quelques temps je faisais la une des magazines people, comme ce matin c'était « le magnifique Edward Cullen est très bien entouré ». En dessous il y avait une photo de moi et 2 filles, Lauren et Jessica et oui en fait hier j'avais changé mes plans vu que dans le pari il était signalé que je ne devais couché avec personne d'autre qu'Isabella. En plus la sainte, hier elle m'a giflé. C'est pour ça que je suis parti sur Internet, hier pour voir ce que je pouvais trouver d'humiliant sur elle. Après je suis parti voir Alice, lorsqu'elle ma vue arrivé dans sa chambre elle a fait une tête bizarre, c'est vrai que je ne viens jamais dans sa chambre je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de rose, on dirait la chambre de Lauren en plus beau, bien sûre. Ma sœur a un cerveau, elle. Elle était en train de feuilleter un magazine de fille, alors je lui ai demander comment on faisait pour sortir avec une fille. Elle me fit un énorme sourire et me passa une pile de ces torchons pour femmes, lorsque je sortais elle me dit que cette fille avait de la chance d'avoir percer mon cœur, j'ai levais les yeux au ciel puis je me suis dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'ai commençait a lire, la plupart des femmes disait qu'elles adoraient le romantisme. Et non les hommes idiots qui vous font un sourire pour les mettre dans leur lits, lorsque ma mère nous appela pour le dîner je me rendis compte que j'étais à fond dans ces machins. Oh mon dieu je deviens une femmelette. Je descendis dans le salon pour me mettre à table, alors que ma mère était encore dans la cuisine en train de finir de préparer le dîner, nous dinâmes tous ensemble, c'est-à-dire, mes parents, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Puis à la fin du dîner je remontais et aller sur l'ordinateur pour faire mes leçons. Puis vers 23 heures je partis dans la salle de bains, pris une douche mis mon bas de pyjama puis alla me couchais.

Qu'est ce qui fait autant de bruit, j'ouvris un œil et vis que c'était mon réveil j'aplatis ma main dessus et il se tut, enfin. Je me levais, partis dans ma salle de bains afin faire ma toilette, en prenant au passage un jean et un polo. Je fis mon sac de cours puis descendis en essayant de dompter ma tignasse puis appelais Alice pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Je pris un croissant partis mettre mes chaussures et pris ma veste puis fis un bisous à ma mère puis lui dit à ce soir elle me sourit en secouant la tête. Je m'assis dans ma voiture en attendant Alice, ma magnifique Volvo, personne d'autre que moi n'avait le droit de la conduire. Dix minutes plus tard, Alice arriva au bras de son cher et tendre, Jasper. Il entrèrent dans la voiture et je démarrais. Arrivés au lycée, je me garais, et je vis qu'il n'y avait toujours presque personne. Je sortis de la voiture, Lauren passa à côté de moi et me montra le magazine people en me disant merci, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Surement parce qu'elle est à la une des journaux. Je secouais la tête et m'adossais à ma voiture, en attendant Swan. Dix minutes plus tard je vis son vieux tacot entrais dans la parking, et se garais super loin de moi. Elle veut que je fasse de la marche ou quoi? Je me dirigeais vers elle, je la vis sortir de ce machin je me demandais comment ça faisais pour rouler encore un truc pareil. Elle essaya de sortir son sac de ce machin, sans succès, j'arrivais à ses côtés et me raclais la gorge. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour me toisais du regard. Elle réussit enfin à sortir son sac puis continua son chemin comme si je n'existais pas. Je la rattrapais et lui pris le bras, elle se retourna en me regardant méchamment.

-Salut, ça va?

-Comme si ça t'intéressait.

-ça m'intéresse vraiment je te jure.

-Bon bah ça va, qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Te parler de la dissertation qu'on doit faire, on vas la faire ensemble alors tu préfère que ce soir on aille chez toi ou chez moi?

-Chez toi, répondit-elle rapidement.

-OK, alors on se retrouve ici, je t'emmènerais chez moi.

-Et ma voiture?

-On la laisse ici.

-Et demain je viens comment au lycée?

-Je t'emmène. Je viendrais te chercher chez toi et ce soir je te ramènerais chez toi.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu as raison. Bon bah à tout à l'heure.

-Oui c'est ça.

-On se retrouve au cours de sciences nat.

-Ouais.

-Bye, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de main et en allant en direction de mes amis.

-Bye, elle partit sous le regard jaloux de toutes les autres filles.

Arrivés devant mes amis il me regardèrent bizarrement surtout Tyler et Mike, Jazz' comme d'habitude regardait ailleurs comme si je n'étais pas là car depuis que j'avais signé le pari il ne me parlait plus trop, Alice est étonné de son comportement car Jazz' est l'une des seuls personne qui connaît pourquoi je me referme sur moi-même mais bon j'avais besoin d'argent pour ma voiture et Éric me regardait d'un air d'ennuis, comme d'habitude lui aussi. Alors je dis aux deux autres:

-Quoi?

-Rien, me dit Tyler.

-Tu fais amis avec Swan.

-Oui, pour la mettre dans mon lit hier j'ai déjà essayé et elle m'a dit d'aller me faire voir.

-Ouah, la première fille qui dit non à Edward Cullen.

-Oh non, dit Jazz'.

-Quoi?

-Regarde, je le regardait et suivit son regard.

Je vis Alice sautillait jusqu'à Bella, Jazz' me fusilla du regard et alla voir Alice, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais elle fit la tête et il l'embrassa, puis la prit par la main et la tira vers l'entrée du lycée.

-Bon je dois y aller.

J'allais en cours de Maths arrivés là-bas je m'assis seul, au fond de la classe. Le prof de Maths arriva et je m'ennuyais déjà, j'essayais de suivre mais n'y comprenant rien je me mis à pensée. Les trois autres heures de la matinée passèrent assez rapidement. J'allais à la cafétéria, et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Bella se trouvait à la table ou Alice et les autres avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Alors je pris un plateau et alla m'asseoir avec eux pour voir ce qu'il lui disait en tout cas Bella n'avait ni l'air à l'aise ni mal à l'aise. Lorsque je m'assis tout le monde me regarda et Bella me fit un sourire et tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Bella qui me fit un sourire d'excuse. Je me retournais vers tout le monde et leur demandais:

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien Edward, on racontais juste à Bella ton incroyable découverte lorsqu'on à camper dans les montagnes.

-Oh non, dis je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

-Eh oui, mon cher frère.

-Bella, ne les écoutes pas.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que …

-Oui?

-Parce que … c'est faux!

-Oh vraiment Edward alors tu vas nous dire si la fois ou maman et papa sont rentrés plus tôt du resto et qu'il t' on …

-Non c'est bon, en plus il faut que Bella et moi allions en cours.

-Oh attends qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Alors Bella tu dois patienté pour savoir, je te dirais en cours d'espagnol demain.

-Tu peux aussi me le dire ce soir.

-Comment ça?

-Bella vient chez nous ce soir, pour la dissertation qu'on doit faire en science nat.

-Oh, OK je te le dirais ce soir alors, tu vas dîner chez nous.

-Tu es sûre que je ne vous dérangerais pas?

-Mais non, ma chérie.

-Alors OK. Bella se leva pris son plateau et Alice lui fit un signe de la main et un énorme sourire digne de ma sœur qui signifie que Bella était déjà son amie.

-Edward cette fille est trop sympa, vraiment, elle doit absolument venir avec nous faire du shopping n'est-ce pas Rosalie. Je la regardais en étant sûr qu'elle se montrerait froide envers Bella.

-Oh oui, elle est hyper sympa. Là elle me surprend.

-Mon dieu ma Rose chérie depuis quand tu ne te montre pas méfiante envers quelqu'un?

-Eh ben, personne n'a vu son regard, il est rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Et malgré tout elle trouve le courage de venir en cours et de sourire. Et d'affronter tout les idiot comme toi Edward qui se moque d'elle parce qu'elle s'habille différemment des autres. Alors oui je l'adore et je la trouve immensément courageuse.

-OK, OK Rose, bon bah je vais en cours, dis-je gêné, elle avait raison je n'avais jamais vu cette douleur et tristesse dans son regard.

Je me levais et allais en salle de cours. Bella était déjà assise, à notre place et dessiné sur son cahier, lorsque j'arrivais à la paillasse, je me raclais la gorge, elle leva la tête et me regarda, je regardais aux fond de ces yeux pour savoir si Rosalie avait raison. Ce que j'y vis me surpris. J'y vis de la tristesse et de la douleur atroce. Lorsqu'elle me vit il s'y rajouta une touche d'ennui.

-Je voulais te demander est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

-Si je disais non tu t'assiéras quand même, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

-Alors je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle s'avança pour me laissait passer puis je m'assis, pendant qu'elle repartit dans ses dessins, toujours les mêmes une femme et un cœur transpercés par une flèche. Je voulus lui demandait qui était cette femme, car oui j'avoue que j'avais de la pitié pour elle et que je commençait à avoir de l'affection pour cette femme. Mais je n'en oubliais par pour autant mon pari. Le prof arriva et comme la dernière fois elle écouta les cinq premières minutes puis retourna à ses dessins. Moi, j'essayais de comprendre malgré le fait que je ne comprenais rien en cette matière j'essayais de suivre et avais de bonnes et je m'étonnais toujours de comment j'avais fait. Je lui passa un mot.

_-Est-ce que tu comprends un mot_

_de ce que le prof raconte =)_

_-D'après toi pourquoi je n'écoute pas,_

_pourquoi tu ne comprends pas._

_-Non vraiment rien _

_-Pourtant c'est facile et tu devrais écoutais_

_car ça concerne le sujet de notre dissertation_

_-OK_

_Tu pourrais m'aider en sciences nat._

_-D'après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois_

_tu t'en sort pas mal_

_-Oui et je sais pas comment j'ai fait_

_d'ailleurs._

La cloche sonna, elle se leva pris ses affaires et sortit en disant « on verras ». Je secouais la tête et commençait à ranger mes affaires, cette fille était vraiment trop sympa avec tout le monde. Je sortis et me dirigeais vers le parking, lorsque Tyler me trouva et me dit qu'on avait entrainement de basket. Je lui dis que j'arrivais j'allais sur le parking et alla voir Bella qui m'attendait à côté de ma voiture, je lui souris ouvris mon sac de sport, et me tournais vers elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et lui dit:

-Désolé mais j'ai entrainement de basket donc on ne peux pas aller chez moi pour commencer la dissertation.

-C'est pas grave je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Non, tu peux rester à mon entrainement et après on va chez moi travaillaient, tu dînes chez moi, on finis de travaillaient et après je te ramène. Elle regarda l'heure puis moi.

-Combien de temps ton entrainement?

-Je ne sais pas mais 2 heures maximum, tu pourras faire tes devoirs ou au moins commençait ou me regardais jouer même.

-OK, je veux bien.

-Tu devrais appeler ton père pour le prévenir.

-Non c'est bon.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase, j'étais étonné qu'elle est accepté si vite. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à lâcher prise. Mais bon je ne préfère pas essayer pour me reprendre une autre gifle. Car sa gifle m'avait assez fait mal comme ça. Une fois arrivé elle alla s'asseoir pendant que j'allais dans les vestiaires à mon entrée toutes les filles m'ont regardés et on lançais un regard noir à Bella. Je me changeais et retournais sur le terrain, je regardais dans la direction de Bella et je vis qu'elle regardait les autres filles avec un demi-sourire. Elle secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers moi. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent elle baissa les yeux et sortit un livre de son sac. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas remarqué les autres filles qui essayaient d'attirer mon attention. Le coach nous appela car nous commencions l'entraînement.

…...

_Alors merci a tous pour vos reviews._

_Alors ça vous as plu ou pas. _

_Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_A samedi prochain, si il n'y a pas de problèmes._

_=D_

_Ps: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec._

_Elo28_


	5. Chapter 5

**Le pari**

**Chapitre 5: Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier**

**PDV Bella**

Lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait dit qu'il avait entrainement j'avais voulu rentrer chez moi mais lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je pouvais rester le temps de son match et j'avais accepté de rester car je voulais remettre au plus tard possible le moment ou je rentrerais chez moi. Puis il m'a dit que je devrais surement appeler mon père pour le prévenir. Mais je savais que même si je disparaissais pendant une semaine mon père ne remarquerais même pas. Mais bon, je lui avais répondu que c'était bon, puis je l'ai suivi pour aller au gymnase. Arrivés là-bas je partis en direction des gradins pendant que lui allais en direction des vestiaires. Les filles qui étaient dans les gradins me lancèrent un regard noir. Je regardais autour de moi, et vis les filles en train de discuter sur la beauté de Cullen, je secouais la tête en faisant un demi-sourire, c'est vrai quoi comment peuvent-elles craquaient pour un gars qui se fichait complètement d'elles. Mais bon c'est leur problèmes après tout, au bout d'un moment mon regard se posa sur Edward qui sortait des vestiaires en tenue de sport. Nos regards se croisèrent et je baissais la tête pour évitais que les filles à côté me lancent encore un regard noir. Je sortis un livre de mon sac, mon préférée, _Les hauts de Hurlevent,_je commençais à lire et j'entendis le coach appelait les joueurs.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Edward alla se changeais et vint me voir, il me sourit, pendant son entrainement, je m'étais vraiment ennuyais desfois je jetais des regards dans sa direction pour voir se qu'il faisait, au bout d'un moment j'avais rangés toutes mes affaires et avait commençais à regarder le terrain, je ne comprenais rien mais bon j'avais facilement deviner qu'Edward jouait bien, vue les filles à côté qui vanter ses qualités et qui s'extasiait devant sa façon de jouer « si bien». Lorsqu'Edward vint me voir les autres filles me lancèrent de nouveau un regard noir, je crois que si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais morte au moins dis fois, depuis le début de l'entraînement.

-Alors tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer, me demanda Edward lorsqu'on sortait du gymnase.

-En fait j'ai essayais de comprendre les règles du basket.

-Et tu as réussi?

-Non pas vraiment, non.

-OK, dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin. Nous entrâmes dans sa voiture, lui côté conducteur et moi côté passager.

Puis il démarra, au bout de cinq minutes je remarquais qu'il roulait plis vite que la vitesse autorisé, je le regardais et remarquais que lui aussi me fixais du coin de l'œil. Je me détendais dans le siège en cuir de sa Volvo. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je ne tournais pas la tête vers lui. Je fermais les yeux et revit le jour ou ma vie a basculé, ce jour ou j'ai tout perdu.

-Bella ça va? Me demanda Edward dont la voix semblait étrangement inquiète.

-Oui pourquoi, ça n'irais? Lui répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Bella, tu pleures.

Je posa mes mains sur mon visage et sentit effectivement que mon visage était mouillé. Je lui demandais un mouchoir, et lui dit que ce n'était rien. Il me regarda étrangement puis son regard reparti vers la route. Il me dit que nous serons bientôt arrivé. J'hochais la tête puis il mit de la musique, je reconnu immédiatement du rock, Decode de Paramore _(NA: désolé si ce n'est pas du rock mais le rock n'est pas vraiment mon style de musique préféré)_. J'adore cette musique. Il fermas les yeux et détendis ses mains qui était sur le volant, il ouvrit ses yeux me regarda et me fit un sourire en coin. Je lui souris par pure politesse et regarda par la fenêtre et vit défilais les arbres, toutes cette verdure qui était typique de Forks. Au bout d'un moment Edward entra dans la forêt par un chemin de terre. Puis cinq minutes après il arrêta la voiture devant une magnifique villa, je me demandais si la maison de mes vrais parents était aussi grande puis je secouais la tête et me mis une claque intérieure pour penser à des idioties pareilles, repensais à des gens qui m'ont abandonné à ma naissance. Je me suis toujours interdit de penser à eux.

Je descendis de la voiture et regardais la villa, elle était immense et peinte en blanc. Il y avait des baies vitrées un peu partout. Il y avait un chemin qui nous conduisait à la villa. Edward me fit entrais et je n'eut même pas le temps de regardais autour de moi que je vis une tornade brune s'arrêtait en face de moi, elle me fit un énorme sourire, je lui souris en retour, D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce midi Alice était plutôt une pile électrique et elle était folle de shopping et de Son Jasper. Elle me prit dans ses bras puis me dit:

-Hey salut Bella, set-ce que tu veux bien faire une journée shopping avec Rosalie et moi. Bon alors c'est oui ou non? Me dit-elle sans même reprendre sa respiration un seule fois, je lui souris.

-Du calme Alice, laisse-la parler un peu, dit Edward.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave alors salut à toi aussi Alice, et oui je veux faire une journée shopping avec Rosalie et toi.

-Youpi, dit-elle en commençant à sautiller, je vis Edward fronçais les sourcils. Alors je viendrais te chercher avec Rosalie, samedi à 14h30, et sois prête lorsqu'on arriveras sinon, prête ou pas on t'emmènera. Et met une robe s'il fait chaud sinon un slim et un pull en cachemire.

-OK, Alice vous finirez de parler de cette sortie pendant le dîner, Bella dîne avec nous, mais pour l'instant on a du travaille.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris vous voulez être seuls, bon je vais prévenir maman que tu manges avec nous Bella. Et bonne séance de travaille, nous dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'Edward me prit la main je ressentis une décharge me traversé, il dût la ressentir aussi car il me lâcha la main. Il me dit de le suivre, nous montâmes un escaliers en marbre, à l'étage, on pris le couloir de gauche, puis la porte tout au fond de la salle. Lorsque j'entrais dans ce que je supposais être sa chambre je s=fus estomaqué par le rangement qui y régnais, il y a avait une baie vitrée en guise de fenêtre. Les murs était blanc et le sol marron clair. Dans le coin à côté de la porte il y avait un bureau noir avec une chaise de la même couleur, dessus trônais un magnifique ordinateur, mais il y avait quand même la place pour écrire dessus. Au fond à côté de la baie vitrée, il y avait un immense lit dans lequel 4 personnes pourrais dormirais. Les draps était noirs mais le lit était marron clair. Puis dans le coin au fond il y avait une bibliothèque avec un fauteuil tourné vers l'extérieur. Je trouvais que la chambre était décoré avec goût puis je remarquais deux portes.

-Ou mène ces deux portes?

-Celle-là, me dit-il en me montrant la porte qui se situait à côté de son bureau, mène à mon dressing qu'Alice a emménager, tout les vêtements qui sont à l'intérieur c'est Alice qui me les a achetés et l'autre porte mène à ma salle de bains, en fait toute la maison c'est ma mère qui la décorait, les chambres elle les a décoré mais elle nous a demandé à quoi on voulait qu'elles ressemblent.

-Ah OK, elle a beaucoup de goût au moins, cette chambre est magnifique.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, je lui avait quelque chose de simple et lui avait laissé le champs libre pour le reste. Bon on s'y met sur cette dissert. Attends j'arrive je vais te chercher une chaise. Met toi à l'aise.

Je m'assis sur le lit et posais mon sac par terre, je réfléchissais et me rendit compte qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment comme je le pensais, il semblait plus sympa et moins superficielle, j'ai l'impression de m'attachais à lui et il ne le fallait pas. Je ne trainerais avec lui que pour la dissertation, et je retournerais avec mes amis d'avant au lycée. Lorsqu'Edward revint j'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais allongée sur son lit avec mes jambes qui pendait dans l'air. Il signala sa présence et je me redressais immédiatement, il me lança un regard amusait.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, en fait tu sais Alice et Emmett, t'ont raconté mes plus grosses bêtises, mais toi je ne sais rien, dis-moi ta plus grande honte.

-On ne dois pas travaillais, lui dis-je en rougissant.

-Oh non le travail peut attendre, dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non vraiment vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

-D'accord, allait on va travaillaient.

-Oui

Puis nous commençâmes,disons nous travaillions environ une heure quand Edward posa son crayon me souleva, puis me balança sur son lit pour me chatouiller.

-Edward, arrête lâches-moi.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ta plus grande honte.

-Hors de question.

-Bon bah alors, je ne vais pas m'arrêtais. Alors il continua de me chatouiller je me débattais comme je pouvais mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Puis d'un coup il s'arrêta me regarda étrangement.

-Quoi?

-J'ai une idée, je te dis ma plus grande honte et toi tu me dis la tienne.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, alors tu veux bien?

-D'accord, mais lâches-moi.

Il s'assit et je me rasseyais à l'autre bout de son lit pour être le plus loin possible de lui, car lorsqu'il c'était arrêtais de me chatouiller, mon cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse folle. Il fit son sourire en coin.

-Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger.

-Je sais bon, tu raconte ta plus grande honte oui ou non.

-Bon d'accord, alors...

…...

_Alors merci tout le monde pour vos reviews et ceux aussi qui mon mis en fiction alert. _

_Sinon je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre et pour le chapitre suivant je pense que vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude._

_Ca vous a plu ou pas?_

_Laissez des reviews pour me le dire._

_Donc à la prochaine fois._

_BSX BSX_

_=D_

_PS: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que de jouer avec!_

_Elo28_


	6. info 2

**_Petite information_**

_Bonjour, bonsoir_

_ Alors c'était pour vous annoncez que je n'arrêtez pas cette fiction, j'ai juste eu quelques problèmes, et mon ancien ordinateur a planté donc mes histoires avec et je devais donc tout recommencer, et en lisant mon brouillon sur papier je me suis rendu compte que c'était horrible comme chapitre et il y a quelques temps je me suis mise à écrire des chapitres de plus en plus longs._

_ Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans quelques jours voire maximum dans un semaine. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant. Mais je n'arrête pas. Et pour mon ancien message sachez que j'ai vu tout ça avec l'auteur avec qui ma fiction est censé être ressemblante. Et je devais donc lire son histoire entière pour faire quelque chose de complètement différent, enfin bon on reste dans l'idée du pari bien sûr, et l'idée de Bella triste qui se remet d'un drame dans sa vie grâce à son entourage. Enfin bref. J'arrête de parler._

_ Tout ça pour dire que je reviens bientôt. Excusez-moi encore une fois de cette attente interminable. Et encore merci pour vos reviews et votre mise en alerte de ma fiction._

_ Elo28_

_PS: Pour celles ou ceux que ça intéresse je vais peut-être publier une nouvelle fiction soit sur Bella et Jasper ou sur Sam et Bella ou encore sur Bella et Edward. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous aimeriez bien? Sinon dîtes-moi directement non. Si oui, le couple que vous préférez de ces trois là? Merci d'avance pour celles ou ceux qui me répondrons._


	7. Chapter 6

**Le Pari**

_(__Avant de commencer je recommande juste une musique assez triste pour ce chapitre...)_**  
**

**Chapitre 6: Souvenirs**

**PDV Bella**

Je me demandais de quoi pouvais avoir honte le grand et parfait Edward Cullen? Même si je me disais que ça devais être quelque chose comme quoi il couchait avec une fille, et ses parents était arrivé et l'avait vu.

-Alors, ma plus grande honte c'était le jour où Alice m'a maquillé puis m'avait emmené dans la rue après m'être habillé en fille, avec la jupe, le tee-shirt rose et les petites sandales à fleurs. A cette époque je me disais que c'était normale, mais au bout d'un moment je me suis rendu compte que tout les gens me regardait comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

-Vraiment? C'est ça t'as plus grande honte?

-Bah oui, à quoi tu t'attendais?

-A quelque chose qui concerne toi avec une fille et tes parents arrivant au mauvais moment.

-Je vois, eh bien figures-toi que j'y ai pensé mais je me suis dit que ça venait en deuxième position, mais si tu veux mon avis le plus gênant sur le coup ça devait être pour la fille, pour moi c'est le discours qui est arrivé après.

-Je vois.

-Donc ta honte.

Je réfléchis un instant, ma plus grande honte je voyais exactement laquelle c'était mais je devais lui mentir sinon il connaitrait une partie de mon passé, et je ne voulais pas que cet adolescent prétentieux et arrogant me connaisse mieux que ma meilleure amie Angela. Alors j'inventai une autre histoire espérant qu'il me croirait.

-Le jour où j'ai eu mes règles, je devins rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'il me regardait avec intérêt, et oui j'ai eu mes règles pauvre idiot, je continuais agacée. C'était la communion de ma cousine, tout le monde était habillé en blanc, j'avais une robe blanche. Et j'ai eu mes règles. Tout le monde me regardais en riant, puis mon père est arrivé et m'a emmené avec lui pour me changer, je ne voulais plus sortir de chez moi pendant deux semaines.

Il me regarda quelques instants, alors que je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, ils étaient encore là avec nous. Pourquoi le destin avait-il été si atroce avec nous. J'avais menti sur un petit détail, même si ce moment était partit de ma mémoire avec le temps, mais nous étions encore si heureux. J'avais gâché ce bonheur parfait. Il alluma la radio après un sourire, souhaitant me laissant dans mes souvenirs. Une musique commença, de Christophe Mahé je suppose, un petit passage résumé très bien ce que je ressentais. Edward me regarda.

-Pourquoi c'est beau ça?

-Pardon?

-C'est le titre de la musique.

-Okay …

-Edward on mange.

-On arrive maman.

Je me levais en le suivant, il descendit et alla dans la salle à manger, où Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'une autre personne. Il était très beau, les cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, un long nez droit, des yeux verts scintillant. Cet homme avait du goût rien que dans son goût vestimentaire. Alice et Edward lui ressemblaient, chacun à sa façon, Alice avait son nez, et Edward ses yeux si verts tels des émeraudes. Carlisle Cullen. Il me salua en souriant, et me précisa que je devais l'appelé Carlisle. Esmé arriva avec les assiettes, je m'assis à la seule place restante, entre Jasper et Rosalie. Edward me lança un sourire en coin éclatant, je regardais mon assiette, et commençais à grignoter ci et là, c'était excellent mais je n'avais plus faim depuis quelques années. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, puis je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait.

-Bella Carlisle viens de te poser une question, m'annonça Rosalie avec cet air dédaigneux toujours sur son visage.

-Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Alors je te demandais où est ta mère? Je suis désolé si c'est indiscret mais je ne l'ai jamais vu et Charlie change de sujet dès que l'on en parle.

-Elle n'est plus de ce monde.

Un silence de mort suivi mon annonce. Alice dit à Esmé de ramener le dessert et pour détendre l'atmosphère commença à rire avec Emmett. Je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs à nouveau. Le souvenir de ma mère Renée Swan, une femme extravagante mais qui aimait ses enfants comme une folle. Elle vivait heureuse avec Charlie Swan, ils étaient mariés depuis le lycée. Elle avait été pour moi une mère excellente, même si elle avait du mal avec l'autorité, elle a toujours un peu était l'enfant et moi la mère, mais cela ne me dérangeait puisque ça me forçait à me responsabiliser plus jeune. Elle m'avait appris à cuisiner, enfin pas vraiment mais à force de cuisiner j'avais appris, en ayant marre des plats surgelés ou des plats du traiteur ou du fastfood d'à côté. Je me souvenais d'une femme rayonnante, heureuse, assez petite, mince, des cheveux assez courts et marrons foncés avec des mèches blondes, elle et son habituelle tailleur de femme d'affaires. Avec ses escarpins noirs ou blanc. Elle aimait la vie, la croquer à pleine dents, haïssant les disputes et les cris. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à notre argent le dépensant sans compter aimant se faire plaisir. Mon père qui avait toujours rêver d'avoir sa petite famille et de travailler dans la police dans une petite ville. Ma mère avait enfouie ses rêves en elle pour mon père, mon père aussi l'aimait à en mourir, il ne fait que sombrer depuis sa disparition. Il fume, se drogue, ne pense qu'au travail, me haïssant d'avoir des yeux marrons comme Renée. Je revins au monde actuel, arraché de mes souvenirs douloureux, par le cri hystérique d'Alice, qui sautais partout. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, cela ne me faisait plus rien, j'étais habituée et aimer ne pas être remarquer par les autres. Les couples partirent soit dans le salon soit à l'étage. Edward me proposa de continuer, puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard. J'acquiesçais et souris presque lorsqu'il m'annonça que si il ne me ramenais pas mon père le tuerais mais s'il voulait mon avis, il ne remarqueras même pas mon retour s'il avait vu au moins que je n'étais pas rentré du lycée.

Le trajet fût calme, un silence apaisant régnait dans l'habitacle avec en son la radio. Il me déposa devant chez moi, les lumières étaient éteintes, il me sourit alors que je sortais de la voiture, je le saluais, il me dit à demain, je me souvins alors qu'il devait venir me chercher.

-7h30.

Je marchais vers la maisonnette, je m'arrêtais et sortis mes clés de mon sac puis rentrais, j'allais dans la salle de bains où je me lavais rapidement et retournais dans ma chambre en sous-vêtement, certaine que mon père dormais assez profondément pour sortir et me voir. Je pris un des pyjamas rescapés de mon nettoyage de printemps de deux ans. Un pyjama rose avec un débardeur et un « I love you sister » écrit dessus et un mini-short. Je m'allongeais dans mes draps froids, en me recroquevillant sur moi et regardant mon cadre photo, représentant ma famille. J'éclatais en sanglots n'en pouvant plus. Pourquoi lui et pas moi. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment fatidique qui changea toute ma vie, à jamais.

_**Flashback**_

_ Comme tous les jours depuis ma rentrée en sixième, je devais réveiller, mon frère. Jason Swan, le beau goss du lycée, le plus aimé, le plus adulé. Alors j'avançais lentement vers sa chambre, juste en face de la mienne. J'entrais sans frappais dans cette pièce assez grande. Nous habitions à Chicago, dans une maison assez grande, pour une simple famille de quatre personnes. Je découvris mon frère, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un bras hors du lit et l'autre sur son torse musclé, la couverture de soie emmêlée dans ses jambes, il était en caleçon, noir cette nuit-là, il avait la même peau claire que moi, mais il était assez grand, et musclé comme l'athlète qu'il était. Je sortis son uniforme de son dressing, remplit par mes soins auparavant. Et les posais délicatement sur la chaise posé à côté de son lit pour cet effet. J'allais ensuite vers ses rideaux opaques, rouges sang, que j'écartais d'un coup sec, faisant entré le soleil dans la pièce donc directement sur son visage parfait d'ange. Il grogna mon prénom. _

_-Allez petit frère, tu vas être en retard sinon._

_-Je m'en fiche, me dit-il de sa voix de bébé._

_-Jason, allez, et arrête de faire l'enfant._

_-Oui, maman._

_-Va prendre une douche et tes vêtements sont déjà prêt sur la chaise._

_ Je me retournais pour partir, mais un bras m'en empêcha en venant s'enroulait autour de ma taille. Je me retrouvais allongée sur son lit à ses côtés alors qu'il sentait mes cheveux. Je soupirais prête à le réprimander de faire l'enfant. Je me tournais vers lui, mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, car tout ma colère tomba lorsque je découvris son petit sourire joyeux, avec ses petits yeux marrons foncés encore endormis, il me regarda puis, ses yeux baissèrent vers ma tenue. Il souris en montrant mon pyjama, je baissais la tête pour découvrir le pyjama qu'il m'avait offert, car il avait trouvé qu'il m'ira à merveille. C'était un simple tee-shirt avec écrit dessus « I love you sister » et un petit short. Je haussais les épaule montrant que ce n'était pas de ma faute si je l'adorais. Il me souris à nouveau alors que je fis de même. Nous avions toujours eu cette connexion digne d'un frère et d'une sœur qui sont jumeaux, ce que nous étions mais cela dérangeait beaucoup de monde, cette facilité à se comprendre. J'avais un petit-ami, mais avant que je sorte avec il avait fallu que je lui demande l'autorisation, et lui avait fait de même pour la sienne. Mais cela dérangeait le plus nos parents qui avaient souvent peur que nous ayons une relation plus intime que celle d'un frère et d'une sœur. C'était la raison qui nous empêchait de dormir ensemble, nos parents. Car nous avions partagés la même chambre et le même lit jusqu'à qu'on rentre en cinquième. Nos parents pensant nous faire un cadeau, ils avaient juste réussi à nous rapprocher encore plus, si c'était possible. Il me manquait, c'était horrible cette impression de ne dépendre que de lui, mon petit frère. Car oui, j'étais plus vieille de quelques minutes mais j'étais quand même plus vieille. Je levais mon visage vers le sien et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, je le regardais, simple message pour lui dire que l'on devait se lever pour les cours. Il me lâcha en soupirant et murmura quelque chose en rapport avec mon côté trop sérieux. J'éclatais de rire et me levais en lui rappelant de prendre une douche. _

_ J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre et prit une douche rapide et partis mettre mon uniforme ensuite. Uniforme que j'avais amélioré. Il était composé d'une petite jupe plissé noire, avec une chemise blanche, je laissais toujours trois boutons ouverts et je mettais en dessous un soutien gorge noir, pour le faire ressortir, ensuite il y avait un petit gilet noir avec les armoiries du collège, et qui n'avait pas de manches, et normalement des chaussettes blanches avec de vieilles ballerines noires que je remplaçais par des collants couleur peau et des escarpins noirs. Je me maquillais légèrement, et me coiffais d'un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui ressortaient par endroits. Je me regardais dans un miroir et je vis une jeune assez jolie mais qui ne faisait pas son âge, les adolescents de mon lycée ressemblait à des personnes de 18-19 ans, alors que je n'avais que 16 ans, bientôt 17. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour trouver ma mère assis à table avec un café à la main et son regard rivé sur un magazine de mode. Il y avait une assiette de pancakes en face d'elle. Je souris elle avait demandé à notre femme de ménage de les faire, comme tous les matins où Jason et moi partagions un moment de tendresse et d'affection rien que nous, comme seuls au monde. Sinon c'était à moi de faire la cuisine. J'allais vers notre cafetière Tassimo, Et sortis deux dosettes pour mon frère, je préparais son café, en me sortant une assiette et du miel, pour mon frère, je mis le café sur la table avec l'assiette, j'y mis trois pancakes et je versais une bonne dose de miel au-dessus. Je m'assis à côté et me mis deux pancakes. Il arriva embrassant ma mère sur le haut de son crâne. Alors qu'il savait très bien que ça l'agaçait quand on faisait ça alors qu'elle lisait son journal. Elle nous sourit. De bonne humeur. Il se posta derrière moi, mis ses mains mes épaules et se pencha vers la base de mon oreille m'embrassant à cette endroit, sachant très bien comment j'allais réagir, je poussais un petit gémissement, notre mère nous regarda étrangement. Oui, je sais vu de l'extérieur ça semblait bizarre tout ceci mais ma réaction le faisait rire comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il éclata de rire alors que je me renfrognais, il s'assit à côté de moi, et me glissa un bonjour dans l'oreille. Je ris un peu, il savait très bien que quand il faisait ça il me chatouillait, à cause de son souffle dans mon oreille. Je ne lui dis rien et il mangea comme si ma mère n'était pas là, c'est-à-dire en piquant dans mon assiette et en me faisant manger des bouts de ses pancakes. Lui aussi était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. _

_ Notre mère soupira et partit avec son magazine. Je me levais à mon tour prit mon assiette et la tasse de ma mère pour les mettre dans l'évier. Mon frère me regarda le visage fermer, je lui dis de se dépêcher car nous partions dans trente minutes. Je montais dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, avec le sac à mes côtés, un petit sac Dior, beige en cuir. Mes parents avaient de l'argent grâce à nos véritables parents, qui nous donnaient tellement d'argent que nous en avions peut-être trop. L'heure de partir arriva et j'allais voir mon frère dans sa chambre pour le découvrir allongé dans son lit les yeux fermés. Je me raclais la gorge et il se leva brusquement. Ses beaux cheveux bruns en bataille, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. _

_-On y va, Jason._

_-Oui, ma puce. Il se leva et me suivit en bas en prenant sa sacoche pour les cours. Dis Bella ça te dis ce soir d'aller à un bar avec Léa et moi, si tu veux tu peux emmener ton Damien d'amour. Et on prendra la voiture de Léa, donc c'est elle qui conduira et tu pourras t'éclater autant que tu veux._

_-Jason, je ne sais pas, je dois travailler j'ai du retard sur mon exposé et je dois revoir mon français, tu sais …_

_-Bella, tu as tout le week-end pour réviser ton français et rattraper ton retard, vendredi soir tout le monde sort._

_-Je sais mais …_

_-Allez petite sœur, tu peux faire ça pour ton petit frère, tu sais que j'aime pas sortir sans toi. Et ça fait longtemps que l'on est pas sorti ensemble pour s'éclater. Allez ma belle._

_-Je … d'accord._

_-Tu es excellente ma puce._

_-Ouais en fait ce week-end il faut qu'on aille en ville, pour m'acheter une voiture. J'en ai marre d'avoir mon permis et pas de voiture._

_-Si tu veux, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime._

_-Pas autant que moi._

_-Beaucoup plus._

_ Il me serra dans ses bras, embrassant mon front, nous étions devant le lycée, alors il partit vers ses amies alors que j'allais vers les miens. J'arrivais devant un groupe de filles, elles étaient quatre, Léa, Jenny, Serena et Blair, les garces du lycée, c'est ainsi que tout le monde nous voyait, tout le monde sauf mon frère. Léa adorait s'éclatait avec les hommes, les prenant un peu pour des idiots, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux roux, qui n'allait à personnes à mon avis sauf elle avec ses yeux marrons. Jenny été réputé pour avoir tenue tête à Blair, la reine du lycée mais y reviendra plus tard, elle lui avait piqué l'homme de sa vie, Nate Archibald, lui et B était fait l'un pour l'autre, d'après tout le lycée. S était connue pour être la meilleure amie qui gênée, la belle et grande B dans son ascension vers la grandeur, elle était magnifique et très sympa même avec les ringards, la preuve elle sortait avec l'homme invisible et collant je nomme Dan Humphrey, petit frère de Jenny. Et enfin la grande et belle B, reine du lycée, ma meilleure amie, on était déjantés toutes les deux, elle était une véritable petite peste et craquer secrètement sur le demi-frère de S, Charles Bass. Et il y avait Léa, petite-amie de mon frère mais qui avait morflé pour arrivé à ce stade, nous étions le groupe de fille, dont les parents étaient riches. _

_-Bonjour les filles, ça va?_

_-Oui ma belle et toi?_

_-Parfait, en fait elle est où Léa?_

_-En retard comme d'habitude ai-je envie de dire._

_-Oh ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle._

_-Et comment ça ce fait que vous êtes en avance avec ton frère?_

_-Je l'ai trainé pour sortir plus vite._

_-Oh je vois. Bon on va en cours, pour une fois que vous êtes en avance._

_ Je rejoignis ma salle de classe, dans laquelle je trouvais Jason la tête dans les mains avec Dan à côté qui lui parlait, j'allais vers lui en faisant claquer mes talons sur le sol. Je me raclais la gorge une fois derrière Dan, il sursauta et me regarda surpris, et se poussa je m'assis, posant ma main sur le bras de mon frère, qui me sourit et soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation ennuyeuse qu'il avait avec Humphrey sur les rois de France. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire, on habite en Amérique, merde! Je haïssais l'histoire, on vivait au 21e siècle, on se fiche bien de ce qui c'était passé avant. Bon d'accord je remercie mes ancêtres d'avoir fait la Révolution, je ne me vois vraiment pas attaché à un homme, sauf mon frère bien sûr. Le prof entra, l'homme invisible s'en alla, alors que mes yeux dérivaient vers la fenêtre, regardant le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Mon frère posa son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. La journée passa environ comme ceci. J'avais exactement le même emploi du temps que Jason, on avait les mêmes options. Il me sourie alors que j'arrivais sur le parking après un au revoir digne de ce nom à Blair et Serena, je courus dans ses bras comme cela faisait deux jours que l'on ne s'était pas vu, alors que je l'avais quitté même pas cinq minutes. Je montais dans la voiture, pour conduire et il s'assit à côté de moi. Je démarrais direction la villa. Je montais directement à l'étage. Et redescendis ensuite, trouvant mon frère attablé. _

_-Bella on y va à minuit._

_-Oui j'ai le temps._

_-Je préfère te prévenir bien avant comme ça tu auras amplement le temps dans la salle de bains et tu ne me hurleras pas dessus que j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt. _

_-J'irais vers 22 heures._

_-Okay, viens-là, me dit-il en prenant ma taille. Je soupirais de bonheur, assise sur ses genoux ma tête plongé dans son épaule, respirant son odeur masculine. _

_ 22 heures arriva rapidement, et je montais comme prévu dans ma salle de bains où je pris une douche, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps. J'entrais dans mon dressing, cherchant une tenue approprié. Je choisis un haut à paillette, sans manches, avec un short en lin gris et des escarpins noirs à talons hauts de 10 cm. Je revins dans ma chambre et déroulais la serviette autour de mes cheveux, et m'assis à ma coiffeuse, je décidais de séchais mes cheveux en les bouclant légèrement, puis je mis du crayon, de l'eye-liner et du mascara. Je me regardais dans le miroir, et découvris le reflet d'une jeune femme sûr d'elle, élancé, qui avait de la classe. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 23h45. Plus que 15 minutes. Alors je descendis dans le salon où je trouvais mon frère avec Léa dans les bras, en train de se donner un tendre baiser. On sonna alors à la porte et le deuxième homme de ma vie apparu devant moi, Damien, il me fit un sourire de tombeur en avançant délicatement vers moi, alors que je sautais dans ses bras, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche._

_-Bon les enfants on calme ses ardeurs et on y va._

_-Oui si tu veux, frérot et je suppose que je conduis._

_-Totalement, beauté, me sourit Damien._

_ On alla dans le garage et montâmes dans ma voiture de sport. Sur la route j'accélérais jusqu'à dépassais les limites de vitesse. Et me garais devant la boîte de nuit en dérapant. On sortis en riant, heureux d'être tous ensemble, on rentra en VIP, normal vu notre statut publique. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Quelques verres chacun et des fous rires plus tard, on décida de partir je devais bien que je me sentais un peu dans le flou, j'ai surement bu trop de verres de téquila, mais vu l'état des autres je pense que c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui conduise. Je me mis au volant, et roulais, vite peut-être trop vite mais je m'en fichais, je continuais de conduire sans voir le feu passait au rouge au détour d'un croisement, le voiture arrivait sur le côté, je n'ai pas le temps de freiner, seulement de sentir l'impact, et je pars dans l'inconscience. Je me souviens des cris, de mes amis, de mon frère et puis plus rien, rien que du noir et du silence._

…

_ Je me réveillais avec un énorme mal de crâne ne me souvenant de rien d'autre que de la soirée que nous venions de passé. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une voiture, ma voiture, je me sens compressé, j'ai la jambe coinçai,mais que du silence rien que du silence, sauf au loin l'écho d'une musique. Je tourne la tête et voit avec effroi le corps de Damien au travers du par-brise, je l'appelle faiblement mais ma gorge est serré, je ne peu pas parlé plus fort. J'enlève ma ceinture et me retourne en pleurant comprenant ce qui venait de se passait, Damien était … mort. Je me retourne et vois que mon frère me regarde avec d'énormes yeux, apeuré, heureuse de le voir en vie, j'avance vers lu, et pose ma main sur sa joue pleine de sang._

_-Bella, … je … je n'en peu plus._

_-Non, non ça va, l'ambulance va arriver, tout va bien, ne me quitte pas s'il-te-plaît..._

_-Bella, je t'aime, grande sœur._

_-Ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas dire ça comme un adieu, tu ne vas pas mourir, je te l'interdis, tu m'entends?_

_-Grande sœur, tu es magnifique, intelligente, et tu es la personne … la plus généreuse, tu es parfaite, … ne laisse personne te dire le contraire … cœur d'or._

_-Je t'en supplie reste._

_-Je t'aime vraiment, adieu, Alloreine, je souris il était le seul à m'appeler ainsi._

_-Je t'aime aussi Jasy' … Mais ne me quitte, ne me laisse pas seul._

_ Je vis alors ses yeux se fermais avec un délicat sourire sur les lèvres alors je ne trouvais qu'un truc à faire, le prendre dans mes bras, et il fit notre petit rituel il enroula ses bras autour des miens. Je lui chuchotais à quel point je l'aimais et qu'il m'était indispensable dans la vie. Il ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux en souriant tendrement._

_-L'amour fraternel est plus durable; il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs des métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années._

_-De Hector Carbonneau._

_-Oui, cela nous représente bien, je trouve._

_-Totalement …_

_-Ne pleure pas ma puce, tu trouveras la force de vivre sans moi … ce sera dur mais tu y arriveras … Même dans la mort je serais là … à te surveiller … t'aider … te conseiller._

_ Il ferma une dernière fois les yeux, nous restâmes ainsi, moi le serrant dans mes bras, lui sa tête sur la mienne, respirant avec difficulté poussant des râles de douleurs, de souffrance. Puis ses bras tombèrent et plus aucune respiration, son esprit et son âme partir loin de son corps, m'adonnant sur cette Terre atroce. Puis les sirènes des ambulance se firent entendre, mais je ne bougeais pas, mon frère, mon âme, mon cœur, ma moitié était partit loin de moi. Un ambulancier arriva et me vit dans ses bras, puis me demanda si j'allais bien, je le regarder et souffler._

_-Mon cœur me fait mal, vous êtes arrivés trop tard monsieur, mon frère est … parti et les autres je ne sais … Trop Tard, bein trop tard. _

_ Puis je partis dans l'inconscience où mon frère n'était pas … où nous étions rentrés chez nous sans dommage sans rien..._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je m'écroulais en pleurs dans mon lit, pleurant jusqu'à que le sommeil vienne me cherchais et m'entraînent dans son doux oubli de la vie. Le lendemain je me levais comme un automate allant au lycée, fuyant les souvenirs qui avait refait surface hier soir. Je mis le premier jean qui arriva sous la main, ainsi que le premier pull. Je pris mes baskets et descendit avec mon vieux sac à dos rouge dans la cuisine, sans risque de croisé mon père déjà parti au travail à cet heure-ci. Je pris un simple fruit, une pomme, mon vieille imperméable rouge et sortit de chez moi, c'est alors que je vis la voiture d'Edward avec ce dernier appuyé dessus, me souriant. Ah oui, pas de voiture.

-Salut Bella.

-Cullen.

Je montais dans sa voiture sans un sourire rien, il démarra et conduis en direction du lycée alors que mangeais ma pomme tranquillement de mon côté. Il se gara sur le parking de ce minuscule lycée, je sortis sans un mot. Et jetais ma pomme dans une poubelle

-De rien, me hurla Edward.

Je lançais ma main en arrière pour dire « c'est ça » et marchais vers Angela qui me salua et mis son bras sur mes épaules puis nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment.

-Alors dis-moi, comment c'est chez les Cullen?

-Normal.

-La chambre de Cullen?

-Hummm, sympa.

-Je vois, vous avez fait que de travailler?

-Oui, on a un peu parler et j'ai dîner chez eux puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi.

-Et pourquoi il t'a amené ce matin?

-Plus pratique pour les voitures.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai laissé ma voiture sur le parking on a pris sa voiture pour aller chez lui, et ce matin il est venu chez moi.

-Donc lui a droit d'approcher ta maison alors que moi j'ai interdiction formelle de me ramenais devant.

-Il s'est garer devant pendant maximum dix minutes.

-Okay …

-Bon viens on va en cours, au lieu de faire ta curieuse.

-Bella, Bella ...

Je me retournais et découvris Edward qui m'appelais, je m'arrêtais alors qu'Angela me fit un clin d'oeil, elle partit et je soupirais un bon coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ce soir, acceptes s'il-te-plaît je ne te demande qu'une simple promenade.

-Pourquoi, j'accepterais?

-Pour connaître l'Edward Cullen, le vrai pas celui qui fait semblant devant les autres.

-Pourquoi, t'es si sympa tout d'un coup avec moi?

-Je ...

...**...**

_Un grand désolé pour cet énorme retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Et pour l'histoire de Bella ce n'est pas encore terminé il reste quelques petits détails, mais j'ai décidé de vous livrer une partie de ce qui la ronge ( je n'arrive jamais à faire tenir le suspens très longtemps)._

_Et d'après que va répondre Edward ou même Bella, pour la proposition..._

_A la prochaine, et Merci pour vos mises en alertes et mêmes de vos Reviews, et aussi merci de continuer de me suivre après une aussi longue absence._


End file.
